This is what we call the vicious cycle
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: A small quote drabble. Miley; the freshman child wants Nate, the sophomore guy. Nate the sophomore guy wants Lilly, the junior girl. Lilly, the junior girl wants Shane, Shane the senior man secretly wants the freshman child. Read and review? Thank You!


**Authors Note: This isn't a tag. I don't know the original author of this quote on wittyprofiles seeing as though it was submitted by a lot of different users. However, this quote isn't mine and I in no way am claiming it. (: Are people still reading my stories? I haven't been getting my normal reviews lately... hhmmm. anyways. Thank You to all of you that continue to support me. That really does mean a lot to me. X3. **

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**The ****freshman ****girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the ****sophomore**** guy.**

Miley Ray Stewart; Fifteen; light brown, naturally wavy curly hair and bright blue eyes. The freshman. She nervously fiddled with the material of her cardigan. She felt so _insecure_ here. She wasn't an insecure person. She was a hyper, out going person. She sighed and let her eyes continue to watch _him. _He was a sophomore. Nate Gray. He was the definition of gorgeous.

**The ****sophomore**** guy, with his head in a whirl, sits and watches the ****junior**** girl.  
**

Nate Gray; Sixteen. Curly hair and dark brown eyes. The sophomore. He was and athlete, on the baseball team. He smiled softly at the blonde sitting at the other side of the lunch room, but she wasn't looking at him. He sighed and ran his hands through his wild hair in frustration. She never looked his way and that was all he wanted. For Lilly Truscott to look his way. The junior that made his head spin. He'd never have her like he wanted her.

**The ****junior**** girl, a soccer fan, sits and watches the ****senior**** man.**

Lilly Truscott; Seventeen. The junior girl. Light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The soccer player, the ditz and the fashionista. She smiled when she saw _him_ look her way, but his eyes didn't find hers. She frowned and he looked back down at his food, frowning. She sighed and played with the end of her mini skirt as her friends continued to talk about the soccer game later. The one she wanted to ask Shane Gray to. The senior.

**But the ****senior**** man, all hot and wild, secretly wants the ****freshman ****child.**

Shane Gray; Eighteen. Dark black shaggy, but clean cut hair and dark hazel eyes. The senior. The quarter-back of the football team. The hot and wild one. The main partier, the one who never did his homework. The one who's wink could break through the walls any girl had built up, over _years_. The one who was watching _her._ He bit his lip before looking up, smiling softly at her beauty as the girl beside him rubbed his neck, flirting with him. But he didn't care about her, he cared about _her_ the girl he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of since this morning. The freshman. He sighed, she should've looked his way. But she didn't. And he secretly wanted her... badly in fact.

He sighed when the bell rang; he gave the girl beside him a quick kiss and asked her to take care of his trash, she had of course; agreed. He smiled before biting his lip and walking over to the freshman. He frowned when she stopped Nate Gray; the sophomore.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey..." Nate trailed off, trying to walk past her.

The girl took in a deep breath. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Shane frowned, Nate sighed and looked back down at her before looking back at Lilly, he frowned when he saw her watching Shane. He looked behind him and glared at Shane before turning to Miley.

"Uh, sure... wanna go to the soccer game with me... this afternoon?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

"Um... yeah." She said with a shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Shane frowned and Nate smiled at her before walking away.

He watched as she walked away; he shook his head and started to walk out of the cafeteria when he was stopped.

"Hi, Shane." Lilly said with a smile.

"Hey." Shane said plainly and Lilly frowned.

"So... are you coming to the game today?" She asked as she let her hand rest on his shoulder. Shane smiled softly; Miley was going to be there...

"Uh, yeah. See ya there." He said with a smile before walking past her.

Lilly let out a squeal with her friend and smiled; giggling softly.

Too bad, Shane, the senior man; is only using Lilly, the junior girl to get the Nate the sophomore guy to get to Miley, the freshman child.

**Authors Note: Like? Hate? Uhmm. Lemme know? Kay? Thank You, All. (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**


End file.
